


My King of Summer

by Snovalla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, Loras' POV, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly? Are you happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something Loras and Renly related, sorry if it's a bit odd but still, I tried!

Renly? Are you happy? 

It has been so long since I’ve held you like this, your face at peace as you are sprawled on my lap with a slight smile tugging at your lips. Nothing has ever brought me so much joy than seeing that beautiful smile of yours curled upon your lips. I can feel that you’re happy, I can tell that you are, you don’t need to speak however because I can tell by the way your hand reaches to meet mine and how your eyes flutter open with a sudden, new-found excitement. Oh Renly, how long has it been since we laid down together and enjoyed the world even though it is full of cruelty and corruption. You make me feel as happy as the day I had been given my very own sword, when I was just a boy. This happiness can never wither away from my heart, not with you here, my King of Summer, Renly Baratheon.

Ever so delicately, I lace my fingers in your dark hair and gently brush them to the side before leaning over to place a soft but loving kiss on your forehead. Your forehead felt cold. Renly, what’s happening? Why does the air feel so cold all of the sudden, why do the birds sing of a song of a King that should have been? Renly, Renly.. I can feel you slipping through my fingers once more. Your hair turns to blood in my hands, your blood. The colour of your body sapping away ever so slowly, that warm smile of yours turning into an angered frown. 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry.

I can’t help but cry, I can’t wipe the tears from my eyes because of my hands being stained with the blood of a King. The King that should have been. I can’t help it, I’m sorry Renly, I should have been there with you, I should have killed that wench before she even got the chance to ask for a place in your Rainbow Guard. This pain, this pain is too real. I can’t, I can’t breathe. I try to suck at the air but all that filled my lungs was grief, a wave of grief that had suddenly washed over me and drowned me. You’re slipping away from my grasp, your body disappearing into enveloping darkness. 

No, I can’t lose you again, I can’t. 

I try so hard to get back on my feet to fight this current of grief but the river of my sorrow keeps pulling me back down into the water to drown. It’s hard to breathe and it’s hard to see what is awaiting me up the stream, I can feel and see myself drowning, I can feel myself losing breath. Am I going to die from my very own sorrow. I suppose so. I just cannot fight this feeling anymore, this feeling of never-ending loneliness, anguish, and heart break. Every time I close my eyes to allow myself to drown, I see him. I see Stannis standing there with a grin painted of blood. Your blood.

I don’t want to feel this, I just want to sleep. I want to fall asleep. I want to fall asleep with you, Renly.. Renly..

“RENLY!” I jolt awake from my slumber, my brunet curls sticking too my face. “Renly..” My voice weakens as my body shakes; the sweat from my nervousness causing my clothing and blanket to stick to my body uncomfortably. “..Renly..” I finally whisper, breaking down in tears as I bring my knees close to my chest to bury my face in shame.


End file.
